Return
by Monochromie
Summary: It's payback time.


**Return**

**It's payback time.**

* * *

**Based off Chapter 386. [Cover is from Chapter 386 and is colored by yet another awesome colorist, DesignerRenan.]**

* * *

Minerva sighed, about to start walking away from the trapped Fairy Tail S-Class mage. She noticed her surroundings starting to glow, and a questioning look appeared on her face, craning her neck to see if anything special was happening.

The demon saw the color of the swordswoman steadily come back into the figure, her surroundings glowing brighter.

"W-What's this light?" she asked with a shocked tone.

She noticed the figure of Erza starting to move, before the bold colors of red and silver (is that color bold 'cause I really dunno) come into sight.

"E-Erza?!" Minerva exclaimed, surprised with the woman's reappearance.

"Minerva!" Erza cried out, sword in hand and her feet tapping the ground with each step, her ponytail swishing behind her.

"Yes!" Minerva yelled, an excited expression on her face. "Yes! Come and show me what you're really made of, my beloved..." she paused to defend herself, "...Erza!"

Erza swung her sword, teeth clenched as the two clashed in battle once more.

* * *

Lucy's vision started to go hazy as she remembered she pretty much used up all her magic power to cast Urano Metria and summon 3 spirits at the same time.

She watched as Jackal fell to the ground, before falling to the ground herself. She was still conscious, just barely.

The Celestial Spirit mage heard a few words that was from second Nine Demon Gates, but couldn't quite hear much. She could see him about to strike her, but a flash of dark colors were seen.

"Gajeel..." she muttered.

The remaining Nine Demon Gates member scowled.

"What the hell? The only one alive should be that woman!" he declared, but Gajeel raised a brow.

"So?"

Torafusa scowled once more, before turning away (?).

Gajeel took a glance at the fallen Celestial Spirit wizard.

He could tell that she was fighting pretty hard, and judging by the guy by the other end, she defeated a Nine Demon Gates member by herself.

The Iron Dragon Slayer, however, didn't notice another Nine Demon Gates attacking from behind him, until he heard a fellow Fairy Tail member call out a spell he was somewhat familiar with.

"Water Nebula!"

The only one he knew who could do that kind of spell was Juvia, who hopped in at the right time to block off Keith's attack.

"Juvia..."

However, before Juvia could see if Lucy was okay, yet another Nine Demon Gates member came up.

"How about I put you on ice?"

Silver shot out some of his Ice Devil Slayer Magic (or something along those lines), waiting for it to come in contact with the Water mage.

"Not a chance!" Gray yelled, jumping in front of Juvia and using his own magic to cancel out Silver's.

The older-looking man(slash demon?) shot a smirk in Gray's direction, as the 18-year-old went wide-eyed as he noticed the features of the Devil Slayer.

"Gray..."

It was starting to become a team battle, as one by one enemies and allies started to jump into the mix.

And then another Nine Demon Gates team member joined in, using flames as a AOE attack.

"Fire?!" Gajeel exclaimed, surprised by the sudden heat.

The 3 standing Fairy Tail members knew a mage all-too-well that could withstand that attack one hundred percent, but they couldn't calculate fast enough if he was going to arrive in time.

The flames were about to come in contact with the team, but a hiss of the air was then heard.

Smoke rose, and Gray could see a flash of pink through the thickness.

They all knew who it was.

"Phew. Not bad, not bad for a demon," an all-too-familiar voice and tone reached their ears, and they all triumphantly smiled.

"Well, I dunno what's been goin' on 'round here, but I have a feeling you really saved our asses, Lucy," Natsu grinned, as the fallen mage smiled.

"Well, now... lookie here? Pretty strong-lookin' dudes all lined up for us. Now _that _is what I call hospitality," the Fire Dragon Slayer smirked, as he saw the four enemies in front of him hold either smirks or stern expressions.

"'Cause now, I'm gettin' all fired up!" Natsu declared, bumping his knuckles together, flames bursting from his fists.

* * *

**The last part was kinda crappy, I know. But the new chapter was so awesome.**

**BTW, I only missed out the Mard Geer and Spirit King scene that's just a pain in the ass.**

**And I only put the FT v 9DG part all together because I didn't want people to get confused, therefore I put Titania v Lady first.**

**Most of it should go the same way as the manga, but some parts are either missed out or just randomly added in mainly because I didn't really read the manga again whilst doing this.**

**Now I'm just going to shut up because people probably won't be reading this piece of bold writing of shitty info.**


End file.
